Love in the Time of War
by RockerBlue
Summary: Dracula never dies and neither does Van Helsing! Dracula/Fem-Gabriel, violence, language.
1. Rain

**CH1 Rain**

"If you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours, but if it doesn't, it never was" what bullshit.

She felt her boots as the where sinking into the mud and a worry of having them pulled off kept nagging at her. The dense forest kept her from seeing the stars but even if she could it was too rainy to look up without being blinded by rain that felt like rocks. Her glove hand whipped the water dripping from her hair that was now shoulder length _'_I need a haircut' returning to work and getting in trouble for long hair is not something she wants.

In the tyranny rain and mudslides she had been separated from her men. She could still exchange information even if she had there wasn't even a way she could pinpoint her location it wasn't impossible, but not possible at the time.

'God I wish I had my XM radio I hate missing my shows' she became terribly depressed a thunderbolt brought her back to here and now.

Her BDU clung uncomfortably to her skin making her stiff and her equipment seemed even heavier than fifty pounds should be. She had to find a position that was dry or she wouldn't catch a chill and she was days away from a hospital or a military base.

"**Are you lost, child?**" a thick accented voice asked her 'English is excellent, though strangely toned' she spun around trying to locate where the voice came from what she could observe and hear it was coming from all around her.

"COME OUT! With your hands on your head…"her voice sounded horse, she aimed to where the footsteps where closes.

What she saw was a man in his 30s he had earrings, dark clothes that matched shoulder length hair that was pulled back 'euro trash? Ha really,' but he was deadly handsome like a euro Ted Bundy. But the stranger detail was he was not wearing anything to protect himself from the rain.

"**Gabriel**?" he asked trying to get a clearer view of her face that was drenched in mud.

"Who's this Gabriel, state your business here?" she pointed her rifle at his chest a safe distance from the man if he tried to disarm her she could protect herself. He seemed eerily calm with a gun that could saw him in half pointed at his head.

"I'm sorry he was an old friend of mine he's dead now," he sighed seeing that confession didn't tug on her heart strings "and my business… I was walking home until you stopped me and put a gun in my face" he paused thinking of a way of benefiting something he looked at her face again "do you need help?"

She stopped analyzing him long enough to pat him down to check for anything weapons, no cell phone 'not even a iPod, huh well it is raining'.

She paused to weigh the option given to her to go with this man and maybe possibly tortured or stay here die of exposure or he comes back with men and puts this mission at danger.

"Dan it's me, over" she waited for a response.

"Dan here" he was gargled but she could make out what he was saying.

"Found a friendly I'm going to go with him, pinpoint a location and meet up over"

"Roger, with the mission complete team up, and go home over and out"

She looked to the man who was looking at her intently "Okay," pointing with her gun "lead the way" he nodded as they trekked through the woods she forgot to ask from his name. "Hey civiy what's your name?"

He didn't look back at her "I have many names but you can call me...**Vlad**" he said seriously.

'_Weirdo, what is this a horror movie…geez' _they traveled the rest of the way in silence. He has this strange stride it was smooth as if he was gliding on air. As they came to a small bricked house settled in a clearing nestled nicely in the woods.

"Hmm? Homey" she admired his house it was like a log cabin from movies where hunters would live since she only ever lived in apartments for the past couple of years.

"Thank you, but this is only…well it doesn't matter" he opened the door for her but she made him enter first. He seemed put off by my mostly un-lady like domineer. He calmly lit a candle for her and pulled out a brand new map of their current location "The former owner was a religious hunter and hiker so he has up to date maps." He walked off to another room without another word she nervously watches as he exits.

"Where are you going" she held her gun close sharpening her ears for any important sounds. He came back into the room with two white towels. He tossed one to her while he kept the other to slowly pat himself down.

As she analyzed the map relaying information to the squad of her location and how they can regroup "OK eta. Is two hours do sit still until we get their okay" "Understand eta two hours." She turned her comm. off '_thank fuck that is over'_ she pulled on her uniform '_god its cold'_.

"Would it be rude of me to ask for some water?" she asked taking off her equipment and uniform so they could dry over the fresh fire Vlad had started.

"No you are my guest of course" he bowed slightly and left into the kitchen. He came back a minute later holding the glass with his fingers almost touching the lip. He placed the glass in her ungloved palm "Thank you" she then looked down to the glass her head snipping.

"Hmm?" she squinted at the glass.

"Why does this water have a red tint?" she examined the glass holding it to the light.

"From what I know it's either from the pipes or the dirt I chose the latter" he said passively never breaking his gaze with her he noticed chased her face started to twitch. She broke her gaze covered her cheek and drank from the glass.

She sighed after finishing the glass _'tasty'_ she handed him back the glass to see him to only set in on the table next to the candle.

"**Two hours hmm? Well that's enough time for us to be reacquainted**" his voice resonated deep inside her making her shiver to her very core. She reached for her gun only to feel faint and unable to grip on.

"What the hell did you do to me?" As she spun around he waved his hand as if he was a magician waving his hand over an illusion and her body froze she felt her soul hanging over her head looking down on the event unfolding.

"**Be still Gabriel."**


	2. STORM

CH2 STORM

"My name is well you can just call me Dracula" he smiled at her disbelief 'Yeah right and I'm purple people eater' he laughed at her weak attempt at sarcasm. Her heart dropped to her stomach 'did he hear me?' He gave her a knowing smile.

"I think god is rewarding me Gabriel," he ran the back of his hand along her cheek "reincarnating you as a woman" he ran his hand along her neck watching her reaction. _'_MY NAME IS NOT GABRIEL_'_ she never broke eye contact with him _"_your heart,_"_ moving his hand over her chest chasing her to blush in frustration while trying to pull away in disgust "even in this body it doesn't fear me?"

His hand pulled at her shirt then stopped as a cold smile creped across his pale face. "Take off your cloths, Gabriel" he commanded as she felt her brain helplessly obey. She was able to slow herself down but it didn't help 'no…no you fuckin rapist I'm… not…shit…no never_'_she felt tear of frustration and rage start to poor down her cheeks. Her hands twisted as she tried to gain control of her body.

His cold hand reached out to her face _"_Now, Gabriel do you believe me to be that cruel" he brushed way the tears in a mocking gesture taking please in the pain he was inflicting on his once irreplaceable friend.

'Bastard…son of a bitch!' She growled at him baring her teeth like a wild animal in pain waiting to snap his cold dead fingers off with her bare teeth. She felt a painful mental shove his grip on her mind lessened that was long enough for her to pull out her combat knife.

With all her weight she plunged the knife into his gut twisting it so the bastard would suffer more for humiliating her 'wait this is bad I can be convicted sh. . . .'

"A brave display but in the end...," he shoved her back slamming against the wall nearly bouncing off from the recoil of her own body "it's futile" he pulled the knife out of his gut black blood seeping through his black shirt.

He stared coldly down at her as he stalked towards her Dracula reached down and pulled her to her trembling feet "sigh" was all he said before he grabbed the back of her head a fist full of her muddy hair yanked it back and sank his teeth in to her neck.

"Aaaah!" she crocked out almost a death rattle as a stabbing pain ran from her neck to her fingers tips then back up to her brain. She could hear him whispering in her brain "You taste the same as I remember Gabriel," she grabbed his arm digging and twisting his arm but to no avail.

Suddenly he vanished into the night like a wisp of smoke then followed by the sound of two people in heavy boots approaching caused her to pull completely from her trance. The door swung open the two men looked at her on the ground clenching her neck. She looked to her comrades who were breathless soaking wet to capsulize this really messed up moment she had to say "About fuckin time!"


	3. Gotta Knock a little Harder

CH3 Gotta knock a little harder

She sighed heavily as she ate her pizza 'I should be in America right now not trapped in England.' The Little Pizzeria was packed with G.I.s who are on their lunch break along with some high school kids.

Her head started to hurt from the mass of people talking she dumped the last two pieces on to her plate, put the tray on top of the garbage and bailed. "What leaving so soon" one of her friends asked with a mouth full of meatball.

She smiled "Ya I'm heading to housing" which was a lie bumming around for a few hours seemed like a great idea go to the BX, Commissary, or even the Shoppet. She could buy herself a good mystery novel and a bag of Salt & Vinegar chip along with a cold soda.

TLF looked like a high class hotel compared to the dives she spent most of her life in. She watched as children played in the small park as parent's talked about their husband's jobs and the weather. Fog slowly rolled in the distance and blocked out the moon that was a imposing figure in the sky. She spaced out then something cold touched her hand she shrieked jumping to her left nearly dropping her food.

"What the!" she looked down to see an adorable wolf-dog "hey you scared the crap out of me" he braked then started to nuzzle against her legs. She laughed and scratched behind his ears "hey do you mind being my date?" The dog barked happily but something felt weird as she looked at the dogs sharp intelligent eyes as if he was communicating with her and she didn't have a clue.

She looked at her neck at the ugly yellow and purple mark from where the guy had bit her _'_he punctured my vein…ass' now dead blood was under her skin and it would take weeks to go away.

As she sat down on the bed that creaked painfully she then looked down at the wolf-dog "night...sigh, should I even have let you in here?" she looked outside then to the dog again "well don't think you're coming home with me...the way they treat dogs in the kennel...that's a death sentence."

When she fell asleep she was having a dream a strange disjointed mess, arrows were raining down on her she couldn't move for there was pain running up here leg possible arrows. A shadow was running towards her it held a large shield over it head causing the arrows to bounce off it was a man as he came closer she realized it was that weirdo that bit her 'Vlad'. Her hand reached for his without her consent as if she was in a movie playing the main character, but her hand was a man's "GABRIEL!"

"Aaaah" she shot up in her bed and slowly came back to her sense's "dog?" She got up stiffly nearly falling off her bed and realized the wolf-dog was gone "did he jump out the window?"

NOTE: He is much less powerful in daylight. The sun is not fatal to him, though, as sunlight does not burn and destroy him upon contact.


	4. Unmade Bed

**CH4 - Unmade Bed**

'Irrational fears have always been my forte I still have them about my own body even thou I know more about the human body then a regular schmo would but still things I should know are stupid like thinking when you work out after having blood drawn thinking blood will start squirting out of my vein. But what's happening I knew was irrational but it was happening, I have shit luck_.'_

Her neck still bothered her currently she was sitting in a very nice park which seemed to momentarily calm her down a lot having to do with how it was warm and sunny. She would rather be on any other type of day inside sleeping or reading.

"Are you okay?" she jumped when a man stood next to her blocking the sun that was hitting her moments ago "ahh umm what?" She looked at him trying to figure out if he's worried about her or hitting on her.

He looked like someone who seems to be constantly ill he has noticeable stitches on his face reminding her of Black Jack an illegal doctor in her favorite manga. His cloths where elegant yet low key and discreet like he didn't want to bring attention to himself. His appearance was strangely handsome he looked like the real life version of a young Peter O' Toole 'my god Caligula'. He had two crosses around his neck _'_OK that's way too out of place, probably a religious nut.'

".. your neck that bruise" but he was soon drawn back to her face he looked at her as if he were looking at a ghost "oh" she touched her neck "Some guy calling himself Dracula bite me, can you believe that, what a weirdo" she laughed rolling her eyes as she self-consciously rubbed her neck where the man bit her.

"Oh" he looked momentarily deep in thought "just be careful a bite like that can really be dangerous" she smiled and nodded at him "thank you" he did the same turned and left heading towards a church.

"Sigh" she sat still for a while soaking in how strange her situation has become filled with drama she mostly avoided just to prevent the inevitable deterioration of her perception of the people she associated with.


	5. Black Dog Fever

**CH5 Black Dog (Fever)**

"Uggh" she yawned as she woke from the bench she had been sleeping on for two hours, looking at her watch '_still an hour to go'_ grumbling as she looked at the time her plane would arrive. She sluggishly made her way to the gate as she towed her small suite case behind her. She kept her eye out for any annoying children 'an 10 hour flight is bad enough, fucking simpletons'. The noise what barley anything she couldn't handle but an 10 hour flight with a screaming child was enough for her to become omnicidal. 'I can only hope that I don't have to deal with someone sitting next to me on the flight

'I hate flying sitting on my ass for 10 hours isn't my idea of fun or enjoyment…and the fact that my sleep suffers not like it was any good before, and jet lag going to be hell to pay along with setting my internal clock back 6 hours…'

She felt her phone go off 'who is it' she looked to see a text from her old friend.

RU taking Off yet

-Eriks

No still waiting

-Gabby

Ok pick U up later

-Eriks

Thanks.

-Gabby

She stuffed her phone into her powder-blue windbreaker deciding to stand up stretching her legs till they pop like bubble wrap. She closed her eyes for a second to clear her head when she felt a solid object collide with her face.

"Oww" she bumped face first into the back of a man who was more than 6 foot 6 inches which was way to imposing for her to be rude to "sorry ar…are you all right" she tried to apologize hoping she didn't insult him or hurt him the latter being important to her.

She got a glimpse of his face and realized 'hey is that 2 cross guy…I guess it is a small world after all…well and island at least' he nodded.

"Yes be more careful next time" he said to her in a fare off manner and walked off as if he was trying to avoid her she went to her own gate and saw him a few seats away to obviously taking the same plane as she was 'is he stalking me, nah'.

* * *

'Gabriel is back and whether I like it or not his existence spells trouble for me' a looming presence in a wooden box pondered. 'I doubt he will gain back his memories but one can never be to safe, I could have killed him already, but that wouldn't have been a enjoyable way to celebrate a old friends rebirth'

'Dracula on a boat to America' 'Perfectly describes this situation, sounds like a wonderful title if you were a cliche writer since this has happened in any movie about me, how I loathe humanity.' Thinking back to a time when a mention of his name would bring pure fear now in this time it only illicit's mockery.

* * *

"**Are you sure it is him?" **

"**In a way but his presence, that is unmistakable" **


	6. Speak Slow

_**LITW**_

**CH6 A Ticket **

_**About 2 Weeks Later…**_

"I don't see your problem" her friend said as he pruned his flowers his gray eye's were focused at the task he was preforming ever so carefully.

"Eriks, I know, _but _your right I'm just overreacting it's just these weird dreams" she dragged her hand across her dry face regretting not drinking more water.

"Gabby…I don't know what advice to give you, but" he looked behind her for a moment then combed his long black hair back "its getting dark you should head home" he gave her a kind smile as he walked past her to open the door for her.

"Geez don't be too much of a gentleman I might fall for you all over again" she smiled sincerely at her friend.

"Fat chance my ball of sunshine wouldn't appreciate that" gave a lopsided smile along with a shrug causing his long black hair to slide down his strong shoulders.

As she walked the night felt heavy and damp like a heavy blanket was dropped on her head.

"Hey" Gabby didn't respond to the stranger behind her "oh come on be more polite or this won't be any fun for either of us" and grabbed her arm "boss was right you do look like that guy with tits".

"Misogyny typical, your _boss _like I care, let me go or I'll make you sorry" she jerked away from his grip. She cried out when he tighten his grip which would leave a dark bruise the next day. He grabbed her chin twisting her neck and wordlessly gazed at the veins pumping through her neck trying to decide which one he would go for.

Which gave her to chance to knee him in the crotch he gasped in pain releasing her "you bitch". He hissed at her and lunged at her she dodged to the right he landed past her pivoting on his left and kicked her in the back causing her to fall forward gasping in pain.

" Oh this will be fun" he cracked his neck as he stalked towards her with a frighting red glare.

* * *

A large spike was shoved through the attacker's heart then with on yank he was off her and decapitated. And the man from the plane and England was checking her wounds.

"Are you OK?"

"Ya just broke a rib or two *cough*" Gabby said as she held her side.

"I'm serious" he beamed at her with an intensity she had rarely seen outside of a bunch of air force guys which was unsettling since he just stabbed some guy through the heart.

"I'll live…Gabby" she reached her hand out to him, he took it and responded "Victor, its a pleasure to meet you, aga…" he tried to correct what context she meant but he knew she saw right through him.

"I hope I don't become a modern damsel in distress, that would suck" she sighed looking at Victor.

* * *

Currently I'm working on my own manga side project so I may introduce some of my own characters into this story since in a way it is public domain (well the characters anyway). Also a future chapter will have characters from a doujin soft I've been working on I have the first two chapters done.

Sorry for being short i have 2 other chapters done


	7. Silver Dragon

_**LITW**_

Dracula/Gabriel AU, H/C, VP, M/F

**CH7 Silver Dragon**

When she got home it was freezing cold her side still ached then he halted there was someone else in her home 'but who?'

"**It is a interesting life you lead Gabriel" **Gabby frozen when she heard that same mocking tone that he seemed to save just for her 'well Gabriel anyway'. This right now was not a good moment for her she was half-naked and still had dry blood in her hair.

"Well I'm never the one to turn down a forced and unnecessary conflict that doesn't concern me" she joked he could tell that her humor was just a front much like every thing she said to him. 'Buying time is what I need to worry about now not how witty I can be to a vampire'.

"**Haaha good one but I did not come here to have a battle of wits for of course I would win" **He gave a cocky grin that somewhere inside her brought out a since of pride with a lack of regard for her self-preservation and the need to punch him in the face.

She inched back from him but he followed suite keeping a close eye on her she eventually bumped into a lamp deciding to pick it up being the closes object next to her that could be used as a projectile and hurling it at his smug self-centered face. He dodged the lamp easily to her internal anguish cringing as the lamp smashed against the wall behind the vampire.

"**Seriously,** **I have to say nice try better try harder next time, miss . . .**" he rolled his wrist in her direction as is he was directing her to insert her name since he was being a tit up until now about her name and referring to her as a man.

"Gabby" she crossed her arms in front of her chest in a proud manner that also said 'yeah what of it' with a mike of now are you going to refer to me by my birth name.

"**Gabby I have to say you are a more pleasant conversationalist compared to your,**" he rolled his wrist again as he moved closer to her with a smug grin knowing her inability to defend her self properly against him.

"Back off" she said in a hushed tone taking a defensive stance.

"**Previous self, but you do seem to at least hold his fire and irrational pride, and you're not that hard on the eyes" **he smiled at her in a creepy perverted manner that made her stomach bottom out and caused a cold sweat.

"Are you still saying I'm a reincarnation, go fuck yourself I do not believe in that crap" she was pissed at hearing an insinuation that a god had to do with her very existence she glared at the floor.

When she meet his gaze again she clammed up he was giving her a death glare mostly due to her foul language or was it something else.

" **You killed me for that god!" **He yelled at her but holding himself back with visible difficulty.

"I can't imagine, why" she looking away from him feeling the corners of her mouth twitch.


	8. Not a Thing

_**LITW**_

Dracula/Gabriel AU,

**CH8 Not a Thing**

"**mmmhhaaaaa" **Vlad laughed madly then once more at her expression of surprise.

"**I forgot how much I enjoyed this kind of camaraderie it brings back a nostalgic need to kill you"** his tone did a one-eighty causing her to flinch and panic.

"Wha" she took a step back, but Dracula was already in front of her ready to strike her down. She was defenseless and mortal not even a cross to protect her.

_BANG_

"Step away from her vampire" a gun was pointed at the vampire who was now clutching his side.

"Victor!" he eyed her "thank you" she mumbled feeling rather inadequate at that moment.

"**Hmm so you are here Frankenstein's Monster,**" he paused to gauge his situation and made his discussion "**fine I'll go but I will not be gone for long**" and with that he disappeared into the night.

"You know if you don't attack him he'll just keep coming after you" Victor scolded her.

She flinched and looked down at her feet in humiliation she's still unable to protect herself even when her life depends on it 'what makes me so special that Dracula even wants to kill me, just because I look like some guy that cant be the only reason'.

"Sorry" she mumbled as he left her alone.

"Don't be sorry think for once," he yelled at her then paused "you are not him I do forget that fact way to offend" he ran his long fingers across his brow fighting off what could be seen as a head ache.

* * *

Victor entered the small hotel room he had rented, but something didn't feel right.

"**I've been waiting here for you"**

"Monster!"Victor pulled out a gun full of blessed bullets just waiting to be unloaded into the vampires head.

"**I need to kill you or Gabriel I have thought of my options and the best course of action would be to help you".**

"Why not nothing's stopping you from killing us or taking care of these new vampire's"

He shrugged he was sitting on the window seal his right knee held close to his face and his left leg extended "**because I want to and the fact she's going to be in grave danger for the rest of her life an her dying by the hands of these worms isnt what I had planned".**

"So what should we do, monster?"

"**WE, hmm you could teacher her how to hunt vampires, protect herself and I can silently watch over her."**

"How do I know this isn't just a ploy so you can kill her" he pointed out.

"**If I wanted her dead she would have been by now or one of my brides" **the king of vampires smiled wickedly.

"So please share with me how do you plan to watch over her" his face twisted in disgust the stitches on his face stretched painfully.

"**That's where you come in,**" he pointed at the animated corpse standing in front of him.

"Come again" he cocked his brow with a obvious lack of understanding of what the vampire was trying to plan.

"**I can shape shift and our dear Hellsing doesn't seem to know a wolf in sheep's clothing from a regular animal**" he smiled at the fond memory of the woman asleep and defenseless.

"I will not trust you, but for now I cant protect her at all time's from you and the other monsters out their"Victor relaxed.

"**Just so you know if you try to put me in the pound I'll bite you"**

"And I will never forget that you killed my father, and at the first sign of treachery I will strike you down, monster!"

"**And that you and Gabriel killed my all of my children; well it's always good to know where we stand in the events which have yet to unfold."**

* * *

**The majority of the story is done i have 3 chapters i need to finish.**

**Another thing i kind of toned done Frankensteins Monster i thought he was a bit to overdramatic in the movie.**


	9. Back to Black

_**LITW**_

Dracula/Gabriel, AU,

**CH9 Back to Black**

"I hate to tell you this but I don't believe in god so using god to hunt monsters doesn't work with someone who doesn't believe" she sighed looking at Victor who was sitting on the floor next to her.

"You do have a point, but from what I remember of Hellsing he barley believed too and he was able to kill hundreds of monster's" he leaned back against the wall turning to look at her.

"I have a question how did I, I mean he die" she looked at Victor worried evident from her posture and where her hands were placed warped securely around her knees.

"I don't know we parted ways a very along time ago strangely enough I thought he would out live me" he laughed his fingers running through his dark hair.

"Killing vampires and such things I'm worried that I would lose my humanity, I know I killed people in the middle east but this time I wont have a single weapon to protect me," she looked towards Victor "what if I become a monster myself".

"Then I will be there to help you I do still owe you a debt for saving me from Dracula" he laughed trying to lighten up the drab mood that was setting in.

Gabby look at Victor with a sense of lost and longing as if she was reach for something she could never quite grasp "there is something I do remember killing a women what was her name".

"Princess Anna Valerious, from what I remember you joined together to defeat Dracula".

"I remember her body and independent nature I even found her attempts to save her brother heart warming" she smiled as see thought of this unrequited adoration of a woman she knew she would only see in her dreams tall, dark and, beautiful.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know maybe another lost memory that has yet to return" she gnawed on her thumb nail but stopped when Victor pulled her hand towards him in a friendly gesture.

"How much do you remember"

"The Vatican, a monk, monster, a mad doctor preforming horrible experiments, and death, gore, blood lots of that more than I would like to remember" she stared off into the distance as she nervously gnawed on her thumb.

"So you will help me kill these monster?"

"Yeah, why not plus i just cant let them go around hurting people and the fact that Dracula creep it still around" she gritted her teeth grimacing thinking of that guy made her feel icky on they inside.

"Then we'll need to get you some new cloths, and weapons"

"Crap, don't tell me I'll have to dress up as a Nun" she groaned looking over at Victor streching her selfout like a ragdoll letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"hmm, ow" she punched his arm playfully before he could visualize that image they had a good laugh like a couple of old friends that reminded her of the people shes been leaving behind not even telling them what shes doing or were she plans on going.

–

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you look after my dog" he stepped aside to show a black beautiful dog of a mysterious breed

"So this dogs is yours Vic?" she pointed down but felt something wasn't right like she had seen this dog somewhere, 'but where?'

"Yeah, but I have to leave to make preparation, and he'll keep you safe"

"I would love to, is he house broken?"

"Yeah, of coarse he is right boy" Victor laughed as he patted the dogs head in a manner that annoyed it and he snapped at Victor. He started to turn to leave when he was stopped by a hand grabbing the sleeve of his coat.

"Oh wait what about food?" she jumped just remembering that important fact.

"Don't worry he hunts for his own food" he waved her worry off not wanting her to bother with dog food he would never eat.

–

Gabby sat in the bathtub longer than she normally would trying to think through what she had to do 'I'll need to leave the military, great' she rubbed her nose then looked over to the dog who was laying on the rug in the bathroom. 'Its just like when I had Kane, I hope he is house broken having to take care of another puppy would be a nightmare' she smiled fondly at the memory of her dong that she had to give up even 10 years later she always found thinking brought a smile to her face fallowed by heartache.

"Memories are things in your brain you can't see them but they are there, then what is a soul it's not memories, but why is it so important?" she sighed resting her head on her inner thigh. She looked at the dog that was starring at her "your lucky not being self aware must be a gift from nature, right?" she smiled sadly at him as she stood up to get out of the bath. She looked at the dog "what are you looking at?" she noticed his head turned away 'awe how sweet'. She bend down naked to ruffle the fur around his face and neck then paused to smile at him 'hmm strange' "boy you don't have a dog smell" she thought about it for a second then pushed it out of her head.

"Come on boy" drying herself she put her underwear and sweats on as she opened the door for the dog to leave as she followed him back to her room where she picked out a new t-shirt to wear it was black with a skeleton with wings and buckcherry written over it. She sat down on her bed when her phone rang she looked at the name it was her former boss 'sorry'.

**Some of my chapters have gotten corrupted so tell me if you see anything wrong.**

**And please leave comments.**


	10. Autoclave Heart

_**LITW**_

Dracula/Gabriel, AU,

**CH10 Autoclave **

"So why are we going to see this guy?"

"He has a magical watch that stops time for humans so they don't see the monsters we kill"

"magic watch well anything is possible I guess" she sighed "who does this guy I mean, why we need to go to him" she shifted in her seat taking off her coat and draping it over herself.

"He's the only person alive that can make them" he was thumbing through the airplane magazine.

"That seems to kind of dumb to just have one guy that can make these".

"He has a nephew that he's teaching him, and if you knew his whole story it would make perfect since" he shifted awkwardly away from Gabby looking towards the window opposite of her.

"Yeah well if he's the only guy currently making these wouldn't I be safer for him to stay where there are people guarding him if hes do important" she pointed out flippantly.

"That's a good point but he would never agree to it, so drop it" he put a stop to her nagging questions that were giving him a head ache. "Fine, then I'll try to get some sleep then" she tugged the piece of black cloth over her eyes and tucking the cheap airplane pillow under her neck.

–

Sorry Victor this place is a complete guddle" Asher had he cleaning the house all day since his friend was coming over. But stopped when there was a pounding on the door to there home. Yorim ran to get the door for Asher.

"Hi my names Yorim" a young teenager said he had one blue and green eye and long black hair.

"Oh hi I'm Gabby this is Victor"

"Hey you gype!"

"Huh?"

"Who let a dog in here?" Asher pointed to the large black dog with the piercing eyes.

"Sorry Asher he's mine"Victor raised his hand.

"Oh, well as long as he doesn't track in any dirt" Asher sighed.

"I came here to get that watch you make for Gabby she'll need it since she's a inexperienced hunter"

"Yeah, Victor told me of this watch but I quite don't get it" she looked embarrassed

"Is this really necessary, I mean" Gabby asked

"Would you stop your peengeing it's not needed" Asher barked shuffling papers and pushing aside books.

"Any way Ash so you have the watch done yet?" the scared man asked.

"Almost you should have called sooner so I could have one prepared in advance," uncle sat down as he reached for the wooden box on the coffee table "but not to worry it will only take me a day or so to finish".

"Hey Victor" she grabbed his shoulder pulling him aside. "What is it Gabby?"

"Why didn't you tell me this dude was Scottish?"

"uh why does it matter?"

"It doesn't he's just aggressive I think is the right word" she gritted through her teeth staring at him with the corner of her eye. She didn't mine but the only Scottish person she knew was her grandfather and uncle and they were calm and normal.

"Don't worry he's normally calm its just we thrusted this request upon him so late that's he's scrambling to get it done so please be patient with him" he sat down on Asher's old couch.

"Here" Asher was back faster than they expected he handed a watch to Gabby.

"Thanks Ash we'll get out of your hair"

"Hey don't be a stranger" he winked and smiled at Victor and Gabby.

"Hey why did I have to be here if we where just going to get a watch" she grumbled holding the watch in her hands.

"We are leaving for England"

"Again, shit"

******Some of my chapters have gotten corrupted so tell me if you see anything wrong.**


	11. Crossingover

_**LITW**_

Dracula/Gabriel, AU,

**CH11**

"_So vampires in a castle how, romantic"_

"_Stay focused Hellsing this is your first mission so don't fuck it up" the old man scolded over the communicator._

"_Fine jeez there are only a few ghouls I haven't stumbled across their master yet"_

"_Save your bullets for the head vampire and the others will just die"_

"H_uh really why the hell didn't you tell me that before" she snapped at the man talking to her 'was I supposed to get a memo, ass' she grumbled till she felt a presence._

"Hellsing hey, damn it" the old guy cursed slamming the receiver down. He kicked the door open only to be meet by a blonde woman with Rapunzel like golden hair and a cigar.

"Hello, I'm Sir Intergral Fairbrook Winngates Hellsing and what the hell do you think you are doing here" she pulled the cigar and let a puff of smoke flow to his face.

"Hellsing that can't be" he jumped at the sound of the radio.

"_Hey theirs two other in this building, new vampires"_

"Wha?"

"Those would be mine, don't worry there with me" she said with a cold confidence of a woman with power.

"So, there not your enemy for now takes care of that vampire" he told her trying to grasp what was happening.

" Jeez Francis cool down I got it and who. . ." and the noise of gunfire blocked the rest of her words out.

As she left the castle.

"Francis who the hell are these guys, back up?" she looked back at them again "their vampire's" he answered she wasn't surprised by that still unnerved her.

"I presume the Vatican has kept several key points of information, they definitely don't like us American".

"why you say that?" she looked at the cigar smoking woman and her butler guy with the creepy glint in his eyes.

"That lady is Sir Intergral Fairbrook Winngates Hellsing, she run's well, the monster hunting organization in England, Hellsing" he eyed her cautiously then came back to Gabby who was shocked by the woman's last name.

"Hellsing?" she looked at the woman and saw no resemblance between herself and this woman 'are we only related in soul?' she felt compelled to get a closer look and that's what she did. Drifting a few feet away she studied this woman at this point there an Allie or enemy. She mulled it over in her mind and decided on "It's nice to meet you they call me Gabriel Van Hellsing" she reached out her hand in a warm gesture.

"Van Hellsing?" the woman mumbled to herself shocked.

"**HAAAHAAAA** " Gabby flinched when the tall red and scary vampire proceeded to laugh hysterically then stop "**please continue mmmhaa"** his red tinted glasses hid his eyes from her so she couldn't gauge is he laughing because it was impossible or that a American was a Hellsing.

"This is Alucard and Seras Victoria" Intergral introduced.

"Alucard, . . . DRACULA!" she yelled falling back and stopped her panic when she realized the one she was thinking of didn't look anything like the guy in-front of him "wait that can't be Victor" she yelled behind herself to the undead man who was walking towards them.

"What is it Gabby?" he was grabbed by his hand and drugged in-front of the menacing vampire.

"Hey says he's Dracula"

"Wait we didn't say that" Intergral off handily tried to say.

"Victor this means that bastard was. . ." she was stopped by Intergral who was questioning them.

"What are you talking about" Gabby cooled herself down when the realization struck her 'he lied' she cursed herself of course he lied he claimed they had fought in the Crusades together in her past life.

"I'm sorry Sir, but me and my colleges must take our leave" Victor bowed his head and turned to Gabby. "He's a vampire so a lie means nothing to him the next time he comes for your life simple as his real name, he wouldn't lie to his soul-mate" and he walked to the car where the wolf-dog waited pacifically for.

"I'm sorry Sir I hope we meet again" and with that they were off.

"Walter, find out who the hell they are"

"Yes, Sir"

"This could get interesting my master haaahaaa"

"Master?" the blonde vampire asked looking rather confused.


	12. Fly Away

_**LITW**_

Dracula/Gabriel, AU,

**CH12**

"This place makes my skin crawl" Gabby tried to rub away the goose bumps from her arm.

"I noticed the last twenty times you've said it now shut up" Francis barked at her being in a holy place like this it made her sick inside she didn't know why, maybe it was that everybody was speaking Italian and she could barley pick out a few words she understood.

"Alright Gabby can you wait out here till we get back" he gestured nonchalantly.

"God don't treat me like a child" she sighed.

"Where not, it's just simpler if you waited for us here," he bowed his head as an apology "also don't say your last name to anyone the Hellsing's aren't exactly been a welcome presence here over the last hundred years" with that he left her alone to wait.

'The Vatican I better watch my ass' she chuckled to herself. Resting against a empty bench she noticed some people who would momentarily stare at her then move on as if their was something on her face. She subconsciously rubbed her nose.

To her it seemed like forever had passed seeing all the Priest, Bishops, Cardinals, and tourist taking pictures sometimes of her like she was on display they all seemed to mesh together until she saw someone that was out of place.

He was tall with blonde hair his eyes were squinted but what drew her attention was the scar on his left cheek. That when she caught a glimpse of his eyes they were of a solider cold and hard but able to hide them with a kind smile.

A hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Francis said with a cocked eyebrow looking at her jumpy form. There was another man with him he was young and had short brown hair.

"Yeah, sorry" as she stood she looked for that priest again but he has vanished along with the white haired man next to him.

"Hi my names Tristan you must be Gabriel" he gave her a friendly hand shake.

"Call me Gabby, please".

"I found out were we are being sent - " Francis said it as if it was a guessing game a small glint in his eyes which he received a curious look from Gabby "Transylvania".

Another bad dream 'I need a grenade' these dreams I've been having them a lot lately that is never a good sign of things to come. Victor was gone taking care of business and I was under no one's supervision alone to muddle in my own thoughts that's not a thing I like to do as of late.

When I was alone I thought of a person I knew I had a monk friend in my last life I can't remembered his name I wish I could he was strong for a normal man he wasn't a very pious man. He was what today would be called a geek or nerd he from what I could remember would have creamed himself to have seen how far technology has come from then.

One thing she would admit to herself the thought that Vlad had been in love with her – her male half made her happy. In some small way she wasn't completely woman that fulfilled a wish she had ever since she was a child.

Gabby was asleep in the small hotel room shifting in her sleep till a loud slamming noise woke her and the sound of screams came shortly after. The door opened Tristan came rushing in "were under attack here," he tossed her a gun and several magazines "we need to protect these people".

"Right you lead the way" I stood at his back covering him as we moved thought the building the stench of blood permeated.

The vampires game in droves tearing the hotel to bits like it was a cookie, we found a open window as I lept through it I looked back to see that Tristan was gone. "TRISTAN!"

"Don't yell Hellsing he's right here" I dark unpleasant voice spoke.

He was there leader from the way the other vamps stood be hind him humbled by his very presence his appearance was barley their he was a charred corpse of a man that starred down at me as if he were a vengeful god.

"Hi, I came to kill you" I said with much more confidence then I expected 'I will be the hero I don't need to be rescued I will kill them all!'

"After you killed our family you really think we would just let you have the upper hand"

he gritted his sharp fangs.

"Family?" A memory resurfaced the dying screams of vampires as they were all whipped out in a blink of an eye with screams of a horrific death.

"Did Dracula tell you who I was?".

"Dracula?" he was confused 'so it wasn't Dracula who told them about my past life than who?' She didn't have time to think when he yelled for his men to kill her.

XX

I sliced through them like hot fudged the entrails oozed down my forearm as I ripped their hearts out like a mad Aztec. I may have lost my mind as I cackled madly 'more more I must have more' I left my face stretch from my insane smile as I felt the myself bathe in the ash of the vampire's I slaughtered. To put it as a slaughter would humanize these things that gave up their humanity for power and the fails belief that they would live forever 'oh how wrong they were'.

The aftermath of the battle was not a celebration but of silent stares and praises from my comrades.

"Tristan are you hurt?"

"Just a broken arm I will need to see a medic".

"Did the old man call".

"He made it luck for him" he smile but flinched as I placed his arm in a make shift sling.

As she sat on her bed alone staring out into a void see couldn't think her mind was fogy and lost floating what was wrong with her.

"You lied to me!"

"**I am a vampire, Gabriel" **that was a good answer why would he feel the need to ever tell the truth even thou he said they were once comrades.


	13. Burn Your Life Down

_**LITW**_

Dracula/Gabriel, AU

**CH13 Burn Your Life Down**

"My real name is Dextera Domini, or right hand of god if you prefer Satan, Lucifer much like you Gabriel are his left hand" he gestured with his right hand.

"Why Dracula as a name, why take that identity?"

"**Hmm, it seemed to fit perfectly".**

"So you're the devil" she said emotionless not knowing if this was another lie to shake her will or something else. She couldn't tell with this monster was his goal to drive her from this supposed god or to make you turn on this god.

"**I Love You".**

"Er, what shut up" she jumped at those words backing away trying to make the words click in her mind as they made her uneasy and nervous of there true meaning.

"**I love you with all my soul".**

"You don't have a soul" she said hollowly she didn't know why he faked even a amount of consideration for humans, no any life that wasn't his.

"**Then leaned me yours, Gabriel**" he kissed cheek her holding her close to himself. He stopped to bury his face in her hair drinking her all in as if she was a treasure possession that he had lost so many years ago.

"I missed you, it hurt when you shoved that sword through my neck, and when ripped out my throat" he whispered as his sharp claws clung to her back.

"I, what?"

"**Right you don't remember you became a werewolf and killed me but not for good" **

"**You know I really thought you weren't that much of a trusting fool,"** he whispered in her ear **"no matter I am where I wanted to be, and you are here totally alone with me"** she tried to pull away from him his fingers digging into her arms till they broke flesh.

"Tristan!"

"**We don't need useless interruptions do we?"**

"Aahh" she crocked unable to speak or move she looked into his eyes but saw nothing but a cold hatred the eyes of a murderous monster, he was a vampire he had to be the way he changed to a completely different being.

"**You and that corpse killed my children no matter how much I loved you back than that will never bring them back to me, Gabriel!"** he whispered his name before he tore her shoulder with his razor sharp teeth. Her body felt light a since of self hatred gripped her tighter than Vlad's teeth in her shoulder 'how could I think he would change, I killed his children why didn't Victor tell me, is he going to kill me, or he'll make me his, bride'.

I held the grenade in my hand 'knew I brought this for a reason well no guts no glory, right?'

The pin is pulled and it hits the floor.

_**End**_

Thank you for reading. I will go back and may improvements on issues in this fanfic.


End file.
